


Charisk AU Adventures

by ChipendaleJohnson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide Route, Nightmares, Other, Pacifist Route, Pirate AU, Some chapters may be shitty, Swearing, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, Wild West AU, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipendaleJohnson/pseuds/ChipendaleJohnson
Summary: This is basically a bunch of Charisk oneshots that are set in many different AUs. This is basically just random stuff that comes into my head that doesn't fit in with Beast Tale. There is no updating schedule.Each chapter will probably be a new AU, and the story lengths will change depending on how inspired I am. They'll probably go between a couple hundred words at least and a couple thousand at most.Tags will be added when the new chapters are added.





	1. Pirate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I'm supposed to be writing Beast Tale but I got these random ideas in my head and I couldn't get them out so I decided to write them. This story will probably just update whenever I've got the time and inspiration to write it.
> 
> So, I'm sorry that I'm not writing Beast Tale. There's a bunch of stuff I want to announce when the next chapter for it comes out, but I guess you'll just have to wait, huh?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this regardless.

This was not going to plan, Chara realised, as most of their fighting crew was wiped out by the enemy ship’s crew. None of the enemies had even taken a scratch, and there were only about five of them. Fortunately, they had managed to evade all attempts on their own life and had lost their pursuers, who were all still looking for them.

Which was very unfortunate, as their path back to their ship had been blocked. Currently, they were hiding on the ship that had first seemed to be an ordinary trader. Obviously, it wasn’t. They didn’t know what it could be, but it was certainly a tough nut to crack.

As they had the thought, however, luck seemed to shift onto their side. They saw the enemy leader, who looked surprisingly similar to themselves, moving past their hiding place towards where the other enemies were looking for Chara. They leapt out behind the leader, drawing their sword and holding it at their neck.

“All right, assholes! Here’s the deal! If you don’t let me go, I’ll kill your leader!” Chara yelled out, catching the attention of the enemy crew. The enemy leader who was at sword point didn’t move a muscle.

The enemy crew looked about to try and kill them regardless, but they pulled back and cleared a path for Chara and their hostage. What Chara didn’t see was that their hostage had signalled to let them through. The enemies, who were surprisingly all monsters, glared daggers at Chara. They returned the glares enthusiastically as they stepped back onto their own ship, ordering the remaining crew to hoist the sails and get as far away from the cursed ship as possible.

When they were far enough away, they told the captured leader to not try anything, and released them from swordpoint. As the prisoner turned around, Chara studied them closely. They were wearing the same kind of fancy waistcoat with a shirt, leggings and boots that Chara was wearing, which was the uniform for the higher ranking sea leaders from the Undersea – a magical Atlantic-like port that was under the ocean. The colours were different of course; theirs were blue and pink while Chara’s were lime and cream.

They weren’t too interested in that at the time, though. “You don’t work for the Undersea navy, do you?” Chara asked anxiously. They nodded and Chara turned away to kick something next to them. “Fucking hell! Why didn’t you have your flag up?”

The prisoner shrugged and answered “We were undercover, obviously. Why does it matter, anyway? It’s not like most pirates to care about who they loot.”

“I am not like most pirates.” Chara said, turning back to them slowly. “What’s your name and rank?”

“Frisk Dreemurr, adopted child of King Asgore and Queen Toriel.” They drew themselves up to their full height as they replied. They were still smaller than Chara. “But you can just call me Frisk.”

Chara stared at Frisk for a moment before turning away and muttering to themselves. “They replaced me already…” They made sure Frisk couldn’t hear them.

“What’s your name?” Frisk asked. Chara declined to answer and headed over to their cabin on the ship, past the crew members who had been watching the exchange.

“Come with me.” Chara asked curtly before opening their cabin door. “We have a lot to talk about.”

*One lots of talking about later…*

“…Which means you’ll have to stay with me for a while before I can get you back to the Undersea.” Chara finished telling Frisk.

Frisk knew that there were many things that Chara wasn’t telling them, along with their full name and where they came from. Like why they were a pirate who doesn’t want to attack the Undersea navy. It could be because they didn’t want to provoke anything, but Frisk thought it’d be a more complex reason.

“Well, if I’m staying with you then it won’t be all bad~” Frisk knew they should stop flirting with people they’d just met, it had got them into many bad situations, but they just couldn’t stop. They loved making people flustered; it was a bad habit. And besides, they’d gotten out of many worse situations by flirting too. Chara wasn’t too hard on the eyes, anyway. That wasn’t helping them to not flirt.

They watched as Chara turned bright red and averted their eyes from Frisk’s gaze before clearing their throat and saying “There’s a spare hammock in my room; you’ll have to sleep there while you’re here. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all~” Frisk wiggled theirs eyebrows intensely at Chara, who was very clearly trying not to look at them. Chara cleared their throat again and stood up from the table they’d been sitting at.

“I’m going to go and tell the crew about the situation. Make yourself at home.” Chara told them as they left the cabin, still incredibly red.

 

Chara took a deep breath and let it out as soon as they’d closed the door to their cabin.

 _Where did mother find this crazy child? Well, maybe not a child. More of a teen. And they’re quite pretty as well…_ Chara shook their thoughts away, running a hand through their hair. Their blush, which had started to recede, came back in full force.

“Hey, boss! You okay over there?” Chara snapped back into reality and glared at the members of their crew who had paused their work to snicker at them.

“I am perfectly fine. Get back to work.” They replied in a curt tone, before realising why they’d come out in the first place. “Actually, wait. I have to inform you of the new developments regarding the prisoner.”

The crew members who had turned away to begin working again looked back with grins on their faces. Chara knew what that meant; their crew loved to tease them.

“Are you engaged, boss?” “Did they confess their undying love for you?” Many other similar statements followed. Chara stood their listening to their crew for what felt like forever, slowly getting more and more agitated.

“ENOUGH!” They yelled. The crew immediately quietened down. “Thank you. Now. The prisoner is a high ranking officer in the Undersea navy, so we’ll be taking them to somewhere where we can drop them off without being caught. Which means they’ll probably be hanging around for a while. So no shenanigans.”

The crew knew well enough not to ask why they should bother. They all knew that Chara wanted nothing to do with the Undersea, but that they’d never explained why. And none of them wanted to risk Chara’s actual wrath.

When Chara had affirmed that no one was going to ask anything, they turned around and went back into their cabin. They were met by the sight of Frisk rummaging through their stuff.

“ _What are you doing_?” Chara asked before they closed the cabin door, annoyance still in their tone. Frisk whirled around, looking guilty.

“Ummm, well… You said I could make myself at home?” Chara looked at them and raised an eyebrow. They continued. “Generally when I’m at home, I help myself to things that are lying around. Also, why do you have so many fancy knives?”

“Because I like them, now get out of my stuff!” Chara said, pulling them away from the cupboard they’d been looking through. It occurred to them that this was the first time they’d touched Frisk after they’d removed them from swordpoint.

It also occurred to them that they’d frozen when they’d touched Frisk and that Frisk was looking at them with their eyes half-lidded seductively.

“Do you like the feeling of my skin that much~?” Chara dropped them on the floor, and they let out an “ow” before starting to laugh.

“S-stop laughing! It’s not that funny!” Chara commanded weakly. Once again, they were extremely red.

“It is! It’s hilarious!” Frisk was almost hysterical.

“If you want, I’ll give you a bed with the rest of the crew instead.” Chara threatened. The laughing stopped.

“Aww, but don’t you _want_ to sleep with me?” They gave Chara puppy dog eyes. Chara averted their gaze from them.

“You’re insufferable, you know that? Go and find something else to do other than bothering me.” They heard Frisk getting up from where Chara had dropped them.

“All right, if you insist.” Frisk placed a light kiss on Chara’s cheek. Chara swung around to look at them through wide eyes. “See you later~”

 

Frisk left the cabin as Chara started hyperventilating, laughing to themselves. If the whole trip would be like this, they were glad they’d told their friends to stand down when they’d been captured.

Their cheerful exit had drawn a bit of attention, and a few of Chara’s crew members were looking at Frisk curiously, who was still grinning to themselves. They moved over to introduce themselves as they heard Chara’s muffled yelling from inside.

“GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

Their grin stretched even further. It seemed Chara had recovered from their kiss.

*Later that night…*

Chara rocketed up in their bed, gasping. They looked around frantically before remembering where they were and calming down. They sat back down and looked over at the spare hammock that Frisk was sleeping in. They were still asleep, luckily. Chara didn’t want to have woken them up.

As they had the thought, however, Frisk began moving around restlessly in their sleep, before jumping up much like Chara had, except because they were in a hammock they fell straight out and onto the hard wooden floor with a loud thump. Chara winced at the noise while Frisk stood up, breathing heavily and looking around.

“You okay?” Chara asked in a quiet voice. Frisk snapped their head around to look over at Chara.

“…Yes.” They replied, without the usual humour in their voice. Chara knew they were lying. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

Chara decided not to press it and so they said “No, no. It’s fine. I was awake already.”

There was an awkward pause in which neither of them knew what to do. Chara was suddenly very aware that Frisk was not wearing much, and neither were they. They slowly started turning bright red and shifted their gaze away from Frisk. Frisk definitely noticed and let out a short, quiet laugh at it. At least they were seemingly feeling better, Chara thought.

“So, ummm…” Chara moved their gaze back to them as Frisk started talking and noticed with shock that they had soundlessly moved closer to Chara and were standing at the edge of their bed. Frisk was also bright red as they continued their thought. “I was, uh, wondering if…”

“…Spit it out.” Chara said slowly, not entirely sure where the conversation was going.

“Can I, um, sleep with you in your bed for a bit?”

Chara froze. They were pretty sure they’d never been redder. They were also pretty sure that Frisk was almost as red as they were.

“I-if not, I’ll just-” Frisk started, but Chara interrupted them.

“Sure.” Both of them were looking everywhere but at each other when Chara had said that, but Frisk had snapped their gaze back to Chara, who was shuffling around to make more space. “Get in. You can have the other side.”

A happy smile appeared on Frisk’s lips as they got into the bed. Ignoring the area that Chara had set aside for them, they snuggled up against Chara and murmured “Thanks.”

“…No problem.” Chara replied after a while, and the two of them drifted off back to sleep.

Neither of them had any more nightmares that night.


	2. Wild West AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is, like... really short. And it barely goes into any detail about anything. I just wanted to get this particular scenario out of my head. I imagine you'll know it when you see it.
> 
> I really haven't fleshed any of the ideas for this out, I wrote it in like an hour.

Frisk playfully punched Chara’s shoulder as they reloaded their save yet another time, starting back at the beginning of the Judgement Square. They were still laughing at a joke that Chara had made before they had died.

As the two of them walked along the familiar hall for the millionth time, Chara said “Gosh, this is so much fun. I wasn’t sure if Sans would bother to fight us this time, since you already beat him last time.”

“We might’ve beaten again him by now if you’d stop messing around.” Frisk teased them, before letting out a surprised “Hey!” as Chara pulled their cowboy hat down over their eyes. Both of them laughed when Frisk had pulled it back up.

“you’re both _disgusting_.” Sans spat out, as he appeared in front of them, blocking their way through the square like he had so many times before. His eye glowed under the rim of his own cowboy hat, which he only ever wore when they were fighting him in the square.

“Wow, that’s quite rude of you, Sansy. How would you like it if, say… _Papyrus_ said that to you?” Chara mocked him, while Frisk said “Ohhh, burn!” next to them. They both laughed again.

Sans didn’t reply, just hovered his hand near his gun. When they both calmed down, they did the same. It seemed that this wasn’t one of the times he would just shoot them without warning. (The first time he’d done that, they had mocked him about how Papyrus wouldn’t like how dishonourable it was when they had respawned. He had immediately done it again.)

The three of them stood there, hands hovering by their guns, for a while. They were seeing who’d make the first move. The typical cowboy standoff music was playing from somewhere.

Suddenly, Frisk unholstered their gun and pointed it slightly to the left of Sans (they knew he’d move a tiny amount when they pulled their gun; he was mid movement already). Time seemed to stand still. Just as Frisk pulled the trigger…

“It’s high noon.” Chara said, with a stupidly big grin on their face. Frisk snorted in amusement and missed their shot as they started laughing, before being shot by Sans and reloading. When they had fully reloaded they burst into laughter, with Chara joining them after a moment.

“Oh my _god_ , Chara! You’re such a nerd! I almost had him, too!” Frisk sounded exasperated but couldn’t hide their amusement.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist.” They moved to lean over Frisk’s shoulder and whispered into their ear the next bit. “If you want, I could… _make it up to you_ when we’ve defeated him.”

Frisk shuddered and grinned at their sultry tone, gaining even more determination to end the fight.

 *Time Skip*

After Frisk had recovered from being a panting, gasping mess, they crawled over next to Chara in the bed they were sharing, which was Chara’s old bed from New Home with Asriel’s bed pushed up next to it so that the two of them had more space. They wrapped their arms around Chara, who was watching them and looking proud that they were the one to make Frisk like that. Their look shifted to one of more amusement as Frisk nuzzled their neck and fell asleep.

They were quite glad that they’d decided not to destroy the world, and to instead recreate their body. They had also, quite literally, stolen Frisk’s heart away.

It belonged to them, and only them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't guessed already, this whole chapter is revolving entirely around Chara saying "It's high noon."
> 
> I don't even play Overwatch.
> 
> Also in case you haven't guessed already, I have literally no set backstory for any of these chapters, other than Charisk. Chara could be in Frisk's head, they could have never met Frisk, they could have a body, it could be in any sort of AU. And the quality of the work depends on how inspired I am.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this. It;s not really my finest work, but at least it isn't my worst.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to make an entire story based off of these random oneshots of mine, feel free to do so. 
> 
> However, you should probably check if there are any actual AUs like the ones I'm writing about and check with the creators for permission if there are. If there aren't, then I'd like it if you'd credit me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One More for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136712) by [QuantumFeat72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumFeat72/pseuds/QuantumFeat72)




End file.
